Bleach: Ladon's Regret
by Arkatex
Summary: Regret never sought out anything before, but he now believes the reason why he is still alive is for revenge. He travels and travels until he stops at Kurakara Town where he meets new allies and enemies. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**HI. PLEASE ENJOY AND DON'T DIE... PLEASE**

**I OWN NOTHING... SADLY**

**Summary: Regret never sought out anything before, but he now believes the reason why he is still alive is for revenge. He travels and travels until he stops at Kurakara Town where he meets new allies and enemies. he might even see a face which he dreaded for years. This is my master's story.**

** STORYTIME  
><strong>

Rain wasn't common in Hueco Mundo. But there it was just dropping from the cloudy sky. A man was walking along the walls of Las Noches, the capital, and the rain pounding on his head. When a flash of lightning came another figure saw the man's face. The face was pale, almost blue. The former number six in the espada did not wish to see such a sickly view.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Grimmjow said plainly. "So you expect you can do it?" Grimmjow asked. The man just simply nodded his head. In honesty, Grimmjow couldn't look at the sickly man. Luckily the man was wearing a cloak otherwise he would have fainted. "Lovely, the rain, isn't it?" the man said. His voice was surprisingly deep. Nobody would have guess this mans voice was so deep seeing how small he was. He was after all about two heads smaller than Grimmjow.

"It's not that grand."

"Be careful on what you say. It just might kill you." The pale man said while he walked away.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" yelled Isshin as he tried to jump his son. "DAMMIT OLD MAN, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Ichigo yelled "YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING." All he needed for answer was the look on Isshin's face. A moan could be heard from the photon on the floor. When they looked down, a man with blonde hair could be seen fidgeting with his pillow to keep his ears covered and a red fairy next to him.

"Do you mind? Some people are to sleep. What time is it anyways?" the man said. "Seven AM." The two of them said in unison. "Honestly, how did you become a great warrior if you're so lazy, Regret?" Ichigo asked. "Because I'm amazing." Regret replied. Regret got up and moved to the closet. Regret isn't per say a lazy man; he just loves sleep, eat, and poop. Regret was a blonde with messy hair; he normally wears a black hooded sweatshirt and jeans even though it is against school uniform. The reason why he is in Ichigo's room is because a few days prior, he took out seventeen Adjuchas class Menos, with only a metal katana.

Many of the group didn't believe what just happened. A man with no spiritual pressure, a blue and red colored spirit ribbon, and no Zanpakuto killed that many Adjuchas Menos. Zaraki Kenpachi of course wanted a "crack" at him. Regret became one that could over power all of the other Gotei 13. He talked about getting revenge for his murdered son and that he was looking for "The Devil King".

Many did not believe him because Regret had the body of a teen. He hasn't told anybody his age yet. Nobody believed him besides Ichigo and Kenpachi, who only believed him so he could fight Regret.

They were going to the Urahara Shop because of some urgent news. Nobody noticed the pale man watching them. When Ichigo and Regret got to the shop, they noticed many people had sad, shocked, and confused expressions. "What's going on?" Ichigo asked. Everybody looked at him until finally Yoruichi spoke up.

"Aizen has escaped."

**Well there you go. The first chapter remake of Bleach: Ladon's Ghost, now named ****Bleach: Ladon's Regret**. **Now on with the short**

{Runa runs at Kon while logo hits screen}

{Cut to Regret in the hot spring under the Urahara Shop}

Regret: Ahhhhhh

{A splash is heard}

Yoruichi: So how's the hot spring?

Regret: It's ok.

Yoruichi: And I, being naked, do not bother you?

Regret: Not even in the slightest. Why?

Yoruichi: Really now? So if I touched you right now you wouldn't mind.

{Regret goes red entirely}

Regret: W-What now?

{Yoruichi starts to laugh}

Yoruichi: Y-you s-sh-should've seen your face!

Regret: Shut up!

{Regret gets out of the spring and leaves to get dressed}

Yoruichi: Soi-Fong, did you get the picture?

{Soi-Fong comes out from behind a rock holding a picture of Regret}

Soi-Fong: Of course I did.

{Both start to laugh}

**Poor Regret. Oh well. How was it? Good, bad, cute, loveable leave in the comments. K bye and have cake. We got some yesterday. ENJOY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup, how's life. Good for you. You have pretty eyes. Did you know that? Anyways, so here is the next chap and I hope you enjoy and I still need couples. **

**I OWN NOTHING WHAT SO EVER!**

**I'm not gay.**

"Who is Aizen?" was the first thing said. Everybody just stared at Regret like he was a mad man. "What? Regret asked. "Who is Aizen?" Ichigo started, "Who is Aizen? WHO IS AIZEN? WHO IS AIZEN? HE IS THE ONE THAT CAUSED MANY TO DIE." Regret was taken back by his outburst. "How could you not know him? He is a evil man."

"I don't doubt you but that doesn't answer my question." Soon everybody started to come to their senses and explain to Regret what he was and what he did. Strangely, to everybody, this made sense to Regret. Regret had his set of adventures too. He had faced ghosts, dragons, dark lords, and his father, he even learned who and what he is.

Regret never told anybody here yet though. "We of course need to train in order to face him." Ishida said. "I mean to escape a high level jail must not have been easy." "Well he did have help," Yoruichi said. "A pale man helped. They say he had blue skin." Regret widen his eyes at this statement. "And that the man could breath fire and fly." Regret went to the bathroom and started to vomit. "Regret, you okay?" Orihime asked, "Do you know who that man was." Ichigo said with anger in his voice. "No, just something I ate." Regret replied. _It can't be who I think it is. I killed him_ Regret thought.

"Great if you're to it we need to train." Ichigo said still fuming. Everybody started to go down to the basement while Regret started to sob.

Regret went into the basement in time to see Chad fight Ichigo. When everybody saw Regret, they began to wonder why he was so beat up. "Who am I up against?" Regret asked in a hoarse voice. "You'll be facing Ichigo when he's done" Someone replied. "Good."

The fight between Chad And Ichigo was heating up. Ichigo slashed and chad dodged then countered, this continued on until Ichigo finally hit Chad. "Regret." Ichigo said. Regret sulkily walked up, metal katana in hand. "Fight!" yelled Ishida. Both charged to each other and met blades. Ichigo having a cleaver shaped weapon gave him a slight advantage. Ichigo swung his sword and Regret merely blocked his attacked then counter attacked. Regret never was one to be taken lightly, being raised by the best general in his world; he is one of the best warriors. Regret swung his sword horizontally but Ichigo blocked his attack and fired a Getsuga Tensho. Regret was barely able to dodge. Regret moved in close and attacked but missed. Ichigo countered and was able to cut Regret's katana.

"Come on Regret, I know you have more fight in you than that." Ichigo said. "You need to get your act together or you won't stay alive for more than a few minutes." Regret just stood there. "I mean what's up. You turn into a ghost when we mention a certain guy and now you can't even concentrate during a fight. Get some sleep and hope that you can do better tomorrow." Ichigo said as he walked off. Regret just stood and wondered why he had lost all meaning to fight.

Regret stopped in his tracks and looked into the sky. While the Kurosaki Clinic was only a few blocks away, Regret felt the need to stop. As he looked into the cloudy sky, feeling raindrops hit his face, he yelled out in pure rage and anguish. "My, my. A boy lost without a cause." A pale man said, "Who knew such a great warrior would fall at such simple words. Be warned though, you need to gather your resolve to fight, for tomorrow will be the day many will rise from the depths of hell and demolish many in their paths." "Who are you?" Regret sobbed. The blue hued skinned man disappeared. Regret could hear his words inside his head.

_Follow me, for I know your fate. I see the ghosts that pain you. I know the grief in your eyes. You think you killed the one who ruined your life when you were born. But let me tell you now, this war will begin by blood of the one who interfered with Aizen's plan. Strange happenings will happen afterword but this will be the start. Regret, painful emotion is what these hollows feel: regret, sorrow, and the need for revenge. Let me tell you though. All of this can be stopped, but only if you have the resolve. And yes Regret, I am VERY MUCH ALIVE!_

**So how was it? Come on I cant read your mind tell me. TELL ME. So on with the short.**

{Anya chases Kon while logo hits screen}

Orihime: Regret, how old are you anyways.

{Everyone nods in agreement}

Regret: You really want to know my age?

{Everyone nods again}

Regret:{sigh} Well I'm actually sixty-one.

Everyone: WHAT!

Regret: Is it that really unbelievable?

Ichigo, Ishida, and Renji: YES!

Kisuke: How did you get to that age yet still retain a young form?

Regret: You'll find out next episode!

{Groans from everybody}

**So anyways I hope you enjoyed this installment of this story. And once again, I need pairings so if you got any tell me now.**

**K bye, have cake if there is some **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. New chapter. Already. Grand. I know right. Don't worry it happens to everybody. Oh well. Time for… ADVENTURE. Yay**

Ichigo woke up to the sound of screaming people. "Regret!" Ichigo yelled. He got no reply. He looked at where Regret was supposed to be but he was not there. _Where could he be? He might be already fighting. _Ichigo thought. Ichigo grabbed his substitute badge and changed into a shinagami then rushed off to join the fight.

"Yoruichi, where's Regret?" Ichigo asks. "I don't know." Yoruichi replied. _Where is that damn man? _Ichigo wondered. The two of them ran into battle.

* * *

><p>Anya had rushed off to find Regret. So far she had no luck. She looked everywhere, the house, the shop, the mountains, and even the hot springs. Regret was nowhere to be found. She still kept looking until she saw a flash of blonde hair. He was in a high treetop on the outskirts of town, near a graveyard. "Regret you dumbass! What are you doing hear instead of fighting with Ichigo and the others?" Anya screamed. Regret made no reply. All he did was sit and stare at the town. "Aren't you going to join the fight?" Anya asked. Regret made no reply again. Regret looked like he was waiting for something. "Are you waiting for something?" Anya asked. Regret nodded. "What are you waiting for?" "Resolve now go and aid the others." "But-" "No buts. Go." Anya left without a word.<p>

_What am I waiting for?_ Regret asked himself. _Do I have nothing to defend myself with? Am I broken? Am I a dead weight? What is there for me to fight for? They're all going to die anyways if he's alive. It's worthless. Nothing can change what he is. Is there something for me to fight for? __There is always something to fight for Regret._A voice said. "Who are you?" Regret asked. _You can't hear my name can you?_ The voice asked. "Of course I can't." _Regret don't you remember your father's words?_ _"We don't always make the right choices. At times we might regret the decisions we make. But at least we have to try. Otherwise, it will all mean nothing." Regret there is always something to fight for and you know it._ "You're right. This is my resolve. I might as well go and stand up for it now." Regret said as his red eyes started to show a emotion a pale man hasn't saw for several years. "Whatever that voice told you," The pale man said. "I hope it helps." He said as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled. All the others gasped, trying to grip what happened. Ichigo ran to face Aizen. Ichigo had been sliced in the abdomen and fell to the ground, dying in his own blood. "Well done Aizen." A pale man said "But you need to learn control and patience still. Otherwise you might die." "Well old man, I don't know how you did it but whatever power you gave me is amazing!" Aizen exclaimed. "I don't even know where to start to how good it feels." The fighting had stopped. Many saw the dying form of Ichigo and were starting to cheer while others started to cry.<p>

"Bow down to your king, no, your GOD!" Aizen said with pride in his voice. "What god is there in you Aizen" somebody in the crowd said. "At least that is who you are right?" Regret asked. "Ignorant fool. Can't you see that all you're friends are dead or have given up? And you of all people come to face me and my newfound power? You don't even have a sword to defend yourself with. What makes you so different?" Aizen said in a cocky voice.

"I have the resolve." Regret replied. "And you're wrong Aizen. I do have a sword" Regret said. "What possible power could you have that can conquer me? The final Getsuga Tensho couldn't kill me and that was before." Regret started to reach for the hilt on his back. "You don't even have any spiritual pressure to even fight me wi-" an immense spiritual pressure interrupted Aizen. _Whose spiritual pressure is this? Is it that boy's? No it can't possibly be him. _Aizen thought. _If it is him, he looks as if he's holding back. What is he? _ "Aizen," Regret started, "Not everything is what it appears to be."

The affects of Regret's spiritual pressure were immense. All in Karakura Town, bridges were crumbling, buildings and structures were collapsing, rock started to lift off the ground, and trees were beginning to uproot themselves. The same things were happening to the Soul Society and in Hueco Mundo. People and spirits were fainting and hollows were dissolving into nothing.

"Truly," Regret started as he began to pull the hilt out of the sheathe, "If I ever did not have power then why would I face you? You make no sense," A sword began to form the further the hilt was pulled out, " I do, however, know who you're working with," The sword was now entirely pulled out. The sword was the size of Ichigo's only a few inches bigger; the sword was black with a red line down the middle and the sword was double edged. "Let me tell you right now whom you are facing. My name is Regret. I am the best warrior there is. You called the dragon, I hope you are prepared for the flames."

"Let's fight!"

**Sadly there is no episode today, sorry. Now please fav, review and of course read I said that in the wrong order and have some cake. Man 11: 43 pm, it's late. Well bye and see ya later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to clarify some things, Aizen is OOC because remember he was in the lowest level in the jail place so he is going to be insane all right. Also here are the pairings okay:**

**IchigoxYoruichi**

**Slight IchigoxRukia**

**IshidaxOrihime**

**RukiaxRenji**

**ByakuyaxHisana (might change on later to an OC)**

**RegretxElisa**

**Note that some or unoriginal and some I did for the **** of it. Sorry if you don't like these pairs but you're not the one writing this story so I win. On with the show Watson. P.S. this chapter goes good with some fighting music. I like the world calling by there for tomorrow.**

Many looked in awe at Regret because of the power that was presented. Regret just simply swung his sword and all of the Reiatsu came back to him. Aizen stood up and charged to the man who dared oppose him. "Mateo." Regret said while pointing his sword to the sky. Meteors soon came shooing out of the sky and began to hit Aizen and all of his followers.

_What the hell was that?_ Aizen thought. Regret soon came charging towards the Espada and when he reached the group, he swung his sword in a circle around his body, jumped up and threw his sword into the ground. The shock of the sword was immense. As Regret fell to the ground, the Arrancars began to fire Cero and Bala at him. Regret dodged all of the blasts while maneuvering in midair.

When Regret landed, he grabbed his sword and headed straight for Aizen. Regret swung his sword diagonally but Aizen just stopped the blade with his hand. Regret showed no emotion of this. Regret only sliced through his hand and backed away. Regret swing his sword and a projectile of energy was shot out. _Was that a Getsuga Tensho? _Ichigo thought. Aizen was shocked at this attack but dodged the attack nonetheless. "Line drive." Regret said while his sword glowed with blue energy. He swung his sword down and made a stabbing motion while running and then his sword was engulfed and Regret charged while keeping his sword in front of him.

Aizen didn't know what to make of this power. "Shining blade" Regret said. Regret's sword was glowing white and soon a humungous light sword appeared and slashed Aizen in his side. Aizen was to shocked to do anything. How was it that a man was able to cut, bruise, and hit him while Ichigo couldn't do a thing to him? Was he even human? Nobody had this type of power, so why did he? Aizen decided to take the offensive. He released his spiritual pressure to knock back Regret, however Regret seemed unfazed by this attempt. Aizen swung his sword endlessly but Regret either dodged or blocked. _Why won't he fall?_ Aizen thought. Regret countered Aizen's attack and stabbed Aizen in the abdomen. Aizen fell to his knees and looked at Regret in the eyes and saw someone familiar in them. The pale man! Those eyes belonged to the pale old man! But why did Regret have them unless he was his … son.

"You're the son of him aren't you?" Aizen asked. Regret only nodded his head. "Well then, until we meet again, which will be very soon in the future, Son Of Ladon!" Aizen said as he disappeared to Hueco Mundo. Regret only starred at where he was before. "Well done, Warrior," A man with a six on his back said. "As it appears, we need kill you in order to win. And we have the army here to do it. The one you faced was only one of us and he still needs to be associated with the new power given to us by a blue man. So unless you release your Zanpakuto, you can't defeat us. But wait you don't have a Zanpakuto so I guess you're doomed. Oh well it was nice to know you anyways." The blue haired Arrancar said with a cocky voice. _Regret. You have the power to defeat him if you yell my name with Bankai._ "No Ladon, I won't use your power." _You have to if you want to live to fight for your friends. _"Ladon… Bankai," _Louder boy. _"Ladon… Bankai," _Louder dammit! _

"LADON… BANKAI!"

To Be Continued

**So how was it: terrible, good, amazing, bad? Please review and if it seems it is being rushed, let me tell you right now, it would then be one chapter don instead of three. This is practically going slow. Well be gone. Sorry, no episode or cake. We ran out again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just cut my hair and now I'm bald. Never cut your own hair… ever. I own nothing yadidadida and I hope you enjoy.**

"LADON… BANKAI!" Regret yelled.

"Pathetic," Grimmjow laughed, "You think you can use a bankai in your state. You really are pathetic. I don't know why Ladon thought that you would be a danger to us."

Nine blue and red pillars started to shoot towards he sky around Regret. Soon all collapsed in him and a bright flash emitted from the pillars. Soon dust came up and the wind blew the dust away. What was there was a shock for all in the area.

"What is… that can't be a… what is he… that… his bankai." Ichigo muttered. In the dust stood Regret in golden armor. The arm guards were gold with black wind design glowing blue. The leggings were golden with a black arrow going up the shin. Regret's breastplate was pure gold with blue fire outline going around the armor. His sword was black with a blue hue; the shape was curved, double edged sword with a red line going down the middle. His helmet was the shape of a dragon's head and the area where the eyes would be glowed red.

"Yoruichi," Regret said with an edge to his voice that shook fear into everyone, "Get Ichigo out of here and fast. I don't expect anything to be around here once I'm done." Yoruichi nodded and left with Ichigo on her shoulder.

Regret lifted his sword and pointed skywards, the red eyes staring down the arrancars. Regret simply moved his foot and half of the arrancars were gone, sent back to Hueco Mundo. Regret started to walk towards the rest. The other arrancars started to surround Regret. One made the first move; his life was ended instantly. Soon all that was left of the arrancar were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow fired his cero and released his Resurrection. Regret just stood and took the shot but it had no effect. Grimmjow used sonido to get close to Regret an attacked him. Regret dodged all of his attacks and countered with a quick slash to the chest that left a deep wound. Ulquiorra soon came after Regret and attacked him with his sword. Regret ducked and said "Shining blade." A giant blade shot out of Regret's sword and hit Ulquiorra in the gut leaving a fatal wound sending him back to Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow was knock back by the force of the attack but soon recovered.

Grimmjow used sonido to get closer to Regret. He was cut in the arm. Regret continued the assault until Grimmjow fell to his knees. Regret swung his downwards.

CLANG!

A pale man blocked Regrets attack, spun around Regret and stabbed him in the back. Regret's form started to disappear. When his armor was completely gone, Grimmjow stood "Thank you Ladon. You saved me from a lot of pain." Grimmjow stated. "You look familiar. Oh yes, you look like that other blond kid with his wife. What were their names again? Oh yes, the girl's name was Frey and the other kid was… Child…Cherry…Carroll…" Grimmjow smiled, "Chael." Anger seethed through Regret as he looked at his son's killer. "You killed him," Regret said barely in a whisper, "You Killed Him… YOU Killed Him… YOU KILLED Him… YOU KILLED HIM!" Regret yelled with pure rage going through him. Regret didn't know what he should do. He was on his knees and his sword felt heavier than it should have.

"When I get back up… I WILL KILL YOU! Mark my words you… you… FUCKER… I will find you and kill you with your own fucking weapon! YOU HEAR ME?" Regret yelled. "Of course but will you live long enough?" Grimmjow asked with mocking voice. Something in Grimmjow's hand started to glow. It Grew and glowed a red color. "This is called Cero. It is what your fate is." Grimmjow said as he pointed the Cero to Regret's chest. Regret only glared at Grimmjow with fire burning in his red eyes. The Cero continued to charge Grimmjow it was enough.

Grimmjow shot the Cero.

* * *

><p><em><span>Damn it Regret wake up.<span>_ Regret sat up and looked around the strange place he was in. he was in an endless field with a tree in the middle. In the field, Regret saw a man wearing a red cloak, a black shirt and pants, and blue glasses on the top of his head, his white, long hair going down to his waist. The eyes however were the things that most intrigued Regret. His eyes were an emotionless void, showing nothing but the color in his eyes, which, oddly enough, were crimson like Regret's. "Where are we?" Regret asked. _"We are in your own inner world."_ The man said, _"You might not notice now but, this world is collapsing. I can save you but in order for me to do so, I must test your worth."_

Regret looked around and like the man said; there was no evidence of the world collapsing. "How long do I have?" Regret asked. _"Seventy two hours." _The man replied. "I have to beat you in seventy two hours?" The man nodded, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" The man opened his mouth but no sound came out. "Well the name won't matter I guess. So… Shall we begin?" The man nodded.

CLANG!

**Sup? How was the chapter? Well, you know what to do Watson (He's my slave/servant/moron)**

(Anya chases Kon as logo hits the screen)

Orihime: So, Regret, how did you get so old?

Regret: Well I am half human half dragon so that adds a few hundred years to my life. I died and came back to life for several years until I finally realized my mistake **(Zenonia 4)**. I went back in time and lived in a quiet village for a while. Then I returned to the original timeline. Stayed for another few years then came here. Does it make sense?

Ichigo: Dude, Rukia's drawings make more sense than that.

Regret: Oh well I tried.

**Sorry if this short is short (no pun intended) but I still need to plan for other stuff I'm doing. Well, BYE! Have some cake.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW CHAPTER SIX ALREADY! Who knew the next chap would come so quickly. Well this will be confusing to most but I think it is rather intriguing.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**DAY ONE**

Regret's lifeless body fell to the ground. The sword returned to its double-edged form. Regret's eyes still had anger in them still but also… sadness. He felt sadness for not being able to carry out his son's revenge, to not be able to stand up and fight until his last breath, sadness for not truly saying goodbye to his love.

Regret deserved a hero's death, but not one that changed so many lives to great horror. Ladon stood over his dead son to see the life flee from his eyes. He looked into the eyes and saw nothing to be worried for. He knew his son. Ladon checked for any Origins of Life on him, but all he had were apples and his sword. He heard a war cry from behind him and saw commander Lu, his sword raised high. "Charge!" Lu yelled.

Behind him were Ruira, Haz, Ence, and Elisa, weapons drawn. They charged down the hill. "Grimmjow, I believe we should retreat back to Hueco Mundo." Ladon said. "I couldn't agree with you more." Grimmjow said before they fled in a black light. The bunch of commanders came down the hill and killed the remaining arrancar. When the job was done, they gave their cheer. It all ended when Elisa saw Regret with a hole in his chest.

"NO!"

* * *

><p>Regret heard a voice but was to busy fighting to realize who said the words. This strange man was the toughest opponent Regret has faced yet. Swords continued to clash and soon, Regret fell to the ground. <em><span>"Do you feel that Regret?" <span>_the man said. _"That is just a warning of what is happening to you. Regret... you are dying in the arms of ones you love. This is the first stage. You need to hurry." _Regret was panting. The pain was intense. One second he's feeling fine and the next, he's bleeding in his right arm. He looked around and saw small specks of black floating into the sky. The world was dissolving and it began at the edges. He picked up his sword and faced his opponent.

"I do need to hurry but why are you fighting me instead of helping me and what is your name." Regret asked. _"My name is… I will help you if you are worthy of my power." _The man said. "God damn it why can't I hear your name?" Regret yelled while his sword clashed with the other.

**DAY TWO**

Ichigo woke with a start. He heard a woman crying. She was also saying something. Ichigo got up and saw Yoruichi on the side of the room. She was sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest. "Yoruichi… are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi looked up. She looked like she hadn't slept for days. Her eyes were red and teary. Her hair was ruffled and lost the glow that it usually had. "Ichigo…" Yoruichi started. She suddenly stood up and slapped Ichigo. "W-W-W-What the hell Yoruichi?" Ichigo stammered. "Don't worry me like that again!" Yoruichi said. "You could of died." She said softly while hugging him.

"Yoruichi…" Ichigo said. Urahara rammed through the door. "Regret has been killed." Urahara said with urgency in his voice. "WHAT!" Ichigo yelled. He rushed to the guest table and saw the dead body of Regret with a hole in his chest. "Who did this?" Yoruichi asked. "Grimmjow." Someone said. Ichigo didn't care. One of his newest friends was murdered. Ichigo looked at the other shocked faces. He saw a young girl with red hair crying along with a middle-aged man, a rather big man, a girl with blue hair, and an old looking lady. He didn't know why they were there but he could ask questions later. '_Grimmjow._' Ichigo thought.

* * *

><p>Regret was hit in the gut. Blood soon came gushing out. Regret also felt pain in his leg. He looked down and his suspicions were confirmed. His left leg was bleeding. He didn't remember being hit there so he suspected that the second day had passed. <em><span>"You already know that the second day has passed. You have to hurry. Now, get up. Get up!" <span>_The mysterious man said. Regret looked around and saw that the particles get larger and closer. Regret soon saw the white below the world they were on.

"Do you mind telling me where I am?" Regret asked. _"We are in your own inner world, Regret. You don't have a inner world that is common; this world is quite rare." _The man said.

**DAY THREE**

Ichigo didn't sleep that night. He stayed with Regret through the night. Ichigo closed Regret's eyes so that he looked to be asleep. Yoruichi came down sometime near dawn. She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Although comforted by this gesture, he was still in a deep depression. He sometimes asked himself why. Was it because Regret died when it should have been Ichigo? Was it because he wasn't able to protect one of his friends? Was it because Regret could relate to Ichigo? The pains, the impulses, the deaths; they both had been through a lot and could relate with each other.

"You should eat something." Yoruichi said. Ichigo only grunted. "Do you want something to eat? How about a training session to clear your head?" Yoruichi suggested. That didn't sound like a bad idea, training. "I guess I could train." Ichigo said. "Good."

Down in the basement, Elisa was still wondering why Regret would risk his life for this one man. Why was he special? Why did he still need to live? She heard the basement door open up and saw Ichigo and Yoruichi. Anger seethed through Elisa as if a lightning bolt hit her. She ran to the spot where Ichigo was. She wanted an answer even if she had to take it by force.

* * *

><p>Regret was noticing strange things. His body was turning white around the cuts. Not pale, not green, just pure white. As if all the color was literally draining from him. The two soon had to fight in the tree or they would fall into a pool of white below them. <em><span>"Regret, I will make a deal with you. If you can hit me at least once… I will save you." <span>_The strange man said. "I'll take you up on that offer." Regret said panting. The dissolving edges had now reached the bottom of the tree. Regret felt the energy leave him faster. He knew he did not have much time left.

Another clash sounded. Regret had only one chance of getting a hit. He swung his sword horizontally but then quickly changed the direction, which was hard seeing the size of his blade, but managed to swing upwards. He was so close. The dissolving edges were at the branches. _"Almost there." _Regret thought. The edges were right below their feet. Blood fell.

* * *

><p>"Elisa, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked yelling. "Tell me why." Elisa said through her teeth. "Tell me why he risked his life to save you."<p>

Ichigo was wounded badly; Elisa hit him in the gut. Ichigo was standing in a corner, in bankai, and Elisa was about to deliver the final blow. She had defeated Yoruichi easily and was lying unconscious a few feet away. Others were on there way but Elisa was there and delivering the final blow.

Ichigo put up his sword, expecting an attack, but none came. He looked up and saw a shadow blocking her sword and tossing it aside. The others had made it to the scene and Yoruichi woke up. The shadow moved quickly and was on top of a hill jumping from each one to another hill. "Hado #31: Shakkaho!" Rukia yelled. The spell hit the shadow in the head.

When the dust cleared, the sight before them shocked the entire group. Before them stood a man with blonde hair, a large double-edged sword, and a hollow mask with red patterns making a fire design, covering the bottom part the mask. The eye slits were a half circle, inside the eye slits were glowing blue and red eyes, and he had no mouth like other hollow masks. The hole in the man's chest was recent, couldn't have been more than a few days old. Ichigo was finally able to choke out something that was heard by everybody.

"Regret?"

**So how was it? I bet many of you saw the last part coming but oh well; it thickens the plot… literally. I actually wasn't planning on having the hollow bit there so yeah it actually works out with the plot. Well R&R and have some cake. We got some more yesterday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven. Be-a-u-ti-ful. All I have to say about this matter. Now if only I had time away from my cousin messing up my hardrive, this is a reenactment of what happens:**

**Cousin: hmmm…**

**Me: what are you doing? **

**Cousin: Watching porn.**

**Me: ON MY COMPUTER?**

**Cousin: yeah so?**

**Me: DUDE, YOU GOING TO-**

**(Computer says, "Downloaded a virus")**

**Me: FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Well I got another computer and I still hate my cousin though. So, on with the show Watson… thank you… bitch (he is my editor and cousin (Fake and real at the same time) and he is a FUUUUUU… Bad person)**

"Regret?" Ichigo said.

The hollow just stood there, no sound came from him. He used sonido in front of everyone. He stood there, eyes just staring. Blue lightning began to shoot out of him hitting everybody around him. All of them soon realized that this was not Regret, but an actual hollow. Ichigo soon came to his senses and flash stepped behind Hollow Regret. The hollow turned around and Ichigo hit the hollow's mask. The hollow stood there with Tensa Zangetsu on his mask. The hollow grabbed the sword and pulled it off. Ichigo was shocked. This wasn't an arrancar so how did he not even have a scratch on the mask?

The hollow swung Regret's sword at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo was barely able to dodge the attack. "Awaken, Benihime!" Kisuke said as his blade released to shikai. " Shibari, Benihime." Kisuke said as a blood red net came from his blade. The net bonded Hallow Regret but made no reaction. "Haisobe, Benihime, Juzutsunagi!" bellowed Urahara. The domino reactions lead up to the hollow and soon a giant explosion issued. When the explosion cleared, the hollow stood unscathed. "What?" someone exclaimed. Ichigo looked at the hollow with disbelief. Aizen was unscathed as well but that was Aizen, this is Regret. Not even he would be able to leave an explosion like that unscathed.

The hollow stood there and stared. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked. The hollow made no reply. The eyes, glowing red, showed no emotion. Those accursed eyes that hide a cursed man, the eyes which nothing but death could be seen, the eyes of Hollow Regret.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled. The hollow waved his hand and the Getsuga was redirected towards a rock. Yoruichi came from behind and hit him in the back of the head. No effect. The hollow merely swung his sword and Yoruichi flew off of him. "Hado #4: Byakurai!" Tessai said. A blue lightning bolt flew from Tessai's hand and hit the hollow. No effect. "Bakudo #9: Geki!" Rukia growled. The red out line appeared and paralyzed the hollow. Uryu fired an arrow from his Ginrei Kojaku. The arrow hit the hollow in the head but no scratch appeared. Chad's skin began to alter and Brazo Derecha de Gigante and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo appeared on his arms.

Chad began to punch the hollow but a sudden burst of spiritual pressure made Chad fly backwards. Hollow Regret had broken out of the seal. _"He isn't attacking. Is he not an enemy?" _Ichigo thought. Soon, Hollow Regret lifted up his hand and a blue and red orb began to grow. "Cero!" Ichigo yelled. The hollow fired the cero and hit Lu. Lu fell back and hit a rock. "I'm fine." Lu gasped "But that was an attack if I ever saw one."

Regret didn't know what to think. The world was returned to its normal state but it was completely white. No other color besides white. Regret looked at the sea of white and also noticed that nothing moved. The grass, the mysterious man, and the tree… nothing was moving. It was like everything had frozen in time beside himself. "Well if it isn't Regret?" a white version of him, wearing a mask, stood in front of him. "Y-y-your me!" Regret exclaimed. "Hollow you actually." The hollow said. "I am Kokai. Pleased to meet you, Regret. As you can probably tell I am in control right now."

"Kokai, I need to have control of my body." Regret said. "And why should I give control to you?" Kokai asked. "I need to let them know that I am alive." Regret replied. Kokai began to laugh hysterically. "They already know that!" Kokai said, laughter still in his voice. "Please!" Regret yelled with a pleading voice. "Sure, alright. You have all rights to the body. It is, after all, not mine."

Everybody was exhausted. The hollow just would not fall no matter what hit him. Soon the hollow raised his hand. Ichigo thought he was going to release another cero. Instead, the hollow reach up to its mask and scratched it. The mask fell off and the hole closed, completely healed.

"H-h-hi guys." Regret sighed out before he fainted. Everyone was shocked to his or her bones. Right before them was a dead man living. Regret was dead. He was shot with cero to the chest as a human! Yet here he was alive and well, minus the fact that he fainted, and he was no longer a hollow.

Ichigo and Elisa were the first ones to reach Regret. Soon Anya came towards Regret and yelled in his ear. Regret jolted awake and saw everybody was looking at him with fear in his or her eyes. Regret stood up and vomited. Regret… are you well?" Urahara asked. The answer to his question was Regret falling to the floor again. "Never better." Regret said while closing his eyes.

"How can he be alive and how do we know if he won't turn back into a hollow." Jinta asked. "I'm not sure myself." Urahara said puzzled as well. He glanced back to the now alive man, resting on a bed. Ichigo came into the room and pulled up a chair then sat next to Regret. "There is something inside of him." Yoruichi said. "Something else that is not hollow. Kisuke… do you think that he has a… a…"

"Possibly." Urahara replied. Ichigo looked at both of them questioningly. "What we wonder Ichigo is if Regret here has a Zanpakuto spirit inside of him." Urahara explained. "But then what happened when he yelled Ladon, Bankai?" Ichigo asked. Urahara only shook his head. Elisa soon entered. "Hey, Ichigo?" Elisa asked. "Yes?" Ichigo replied. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for attacking you. There was no need to attack and I was blinded by anger and sadness… I'm so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I forgive you." Ichigo said. Elisa seemed relieved afterwards and went to check up on everyone else.

"NEE-SAN!" was heard from the other side of the room, which woke Regret. Soon a crash was heard from the other room. "Ah, just like every other day, wake up to the sound of a wild lion named Kon." Regret said as he sat up. He began to get out of the bed, but a searing pain went through his chest. He looked down. The hole was not in his chest anymore, but he still felt the pain of the wound. He got dressed and went to the dining room to get some breakfast.

When Regret got to the dining room, he opened the door and stared, wide eyed. In front of him was Yoruichi, with a hundred dishes beside her. She paused and looked at Regret. Regret just slowly closed the door, still wide eyed. "My, my, Regret. Are you finally up and running?" Urahara asked. Regret only stared at the door, still wide eyed. Regret wondered if he should go down to the basement or go back to bed.

"Oi, Regret," Ichigo said, "You feeling up to some training. "Sorry Ichigo, but I still need to find out if he has a Zanpakuto." Urahara said. Urahara opened the door and said to Yoruichi.

"Prepare the Tenshintai!"

**Well this has been an exciting chapter. My cousin helped me write this (not the one that watched porn) so I don't know if this will be as good as the others. It has also come to my attention that I have not been doing episodes recently (the little fun stories). I will need to remember to do that next time. Well, have some cake, review, and favorite. Arkatex out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**(Insert bad singing here) A WHOLE NEWWWW WOOOOOORRRRRRLLLLDDD, A NEW FAANTASTIC POINT OF… were you there the whole time, crap. Well sadly (not really) Watson moved and Arkatex 2 is going to help me write this. Well I can say that I have regained passion for this story and am ready to write again. Arkatex 2 is going to write the episodes and I'm going to write the chapters. Well time to start! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
><strong>

Ladon walked through the hallways of Las Noches. _"Why is it that I always have to keep a humanoid appearance?" _Ladon thought. Ladon was told by Grimmjow to stay like for "fear of his spiritual pressure". Ladon never heard such things, he was, after all, not from this world. "Grimmjow!" Ladon bellowed. Grimmjow appeared in front of Ladon. "Is everything prepared?" Ladon asked. "Yes." Grimmjow replied.

Ladon grunted in approval. He started his way to the throne room. With the throne room in sight, Grimmjow asked, "Are you bringing everyone back?" Ladon stopped and looked at Grimmjow. "Yes and some extras." Ladon said. "Extras?" Grimmjow asked. "You think a king doesn't have an army," Ladon said, "but nonetheless yes I do plan on bringing back my tribe as well. After all, the Devil Tribe is what makes fear."

"Devil Tribe?" Grimmjow puzzled. "Oh right, you're native to this land." Ladon mused, "Don't worry, you'll see soon enough what I mean." Ladon walked through the doors and saw the pile of hollows not yet dead. He walked up and raised his hands. "He who the Heavenly Creator fears, he who knows the dead, he who cast all into hell, he who knows no fear… Devil Of Armageddon… Raise the dead from your domain, rise so that we can fight against those in your rightful throne!"

The hollows began to sink into the floor and soon, humanoid figures began to rise up. "The rest of the arrancar?" Tier Harribel asked. Grimmjow nodded. More figures began to arise. All of them wearing black and had eyes that glowed a piercing red . "Thank you master." A … thing wearing a black hood said, bowing at Ladon's feet. "Stand Shaturu." Ladon commanded. Shaturu stood and looked at his master. Ladon raised his hand hit Shaturu. "Why did you not resurrect me by the holy gem?" Ladon asked. "I-If I had known that its power could restore you, I-I-I would have…" Shaturu stuttered. " Do what, steal my power for your own wishes?" Ladon seethed. "N-N-N-No master."

Ladon glared at Shaturu. "Gather your troops General. You have my mercy this time." Ladon said. "Thank you master!" Shaturu said leaving in fear. "I will be in my quarters." Ladon said. Wings spread from his spine and he flew to top of Las Noches. There he saw a picture of a woman standing next to him with a child, with crimson eyes. "Sariah…"

* * *

><p>Regret didn't know what to think of the strange thing in front of him. It looked… human in shape but nonetheless looked odd. "Regret, this is the Tenshintai," Urahara started, "Once you stab it, it will forcibly materialize your zanpakuto spirit, that is, if you have one." He said in his usually cheerful tone. Regret looked at his sword. Was that who he had been hearing and seeing? "How does one know if he has a zanpakuto?" Regret asked. "Sure signs are if you keep hearing a voice and you can't hear the name." Lu said. "At least that is how I found out." Regret picked up his sword and stabbed the device.<p>

…Nothing happened. Regret sighed and proceeded to take his sword out of the device. _"What's the matter Regret?" _Kokai asked, _"Spirit got your sword?" _Regret turned to see a bright flash emanate from the Tenshintai. Kokai began to laugh. Regret stared wide-eyed at him.

"Regret," Ichigo started, "What's the matter?" Regret looked at Ichigo like he was a madman. "How do you not see him?" Regret exclaimed. Ichigo looked at what Regret was pointing at. "All I see is the tenshintai." Ichigo stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice. Regret looked at where Kokai was. "Where is he?" Regret asked. "Maybe you should get some rest." Lu said.

Regret continued to look at the doll. Did he just imagine it? Regret turned to leave but heard a laugh behind him. He turned but saw no one. As the group went up to the shop, they didn't notice a man wearing a black blindfold watching them.

* * *

><p>"My, oh, my," Urahara said, "That was disappointing." Regret looked at the man in green. "Yes, I was hoping to see a all-powerful zanpakuto spirit." Yoruichi said. Renji walked in. "What is everyone talking about?" Renji asked. "We were seeing if Regret had a zanpakuto spirit with the Tenshintai." Elisa said. "Isn't that used for bankai?" Renji asked. "Yes but we all discussed this before we did this." Lu said. "We thought because of the amount spiritual energy Regret had, his sword might be in shikai." Ishida said. "He did after all did use bankai before but we didn't know if it was the work of a Zanpakuto spirit." Ishida continued.<p>

"So… did it work?" Rukia asked. Regret shook his head. "Regret, what was it that you saw?" Ichigo asked. "…Kokai." Regret replied. "Who?" Ichigo asked. "Kokai… the hollow me I guess you could say." Regret replied. Everyone looked at Regret. "You mean that thing we fought before you came back?" Rukia asked. Regret nodded. "He… gave me control of my body after I hit…" Regret said. "Hit who?" Urahara asked. "No-one." Regret said hastily.

Everybody headed home one by one. Regret stayed in the shop. Slowly he began to doze off. Regret laid down and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and let them wander. He was back in his "inner world" as he recalled. The tree, standing tall and proud, the vast fields were filled with tall grass, flowing with the wind.

"_Hello Regret."_

**Yaaaaaaay a chapter is done. Okay, I'll hand you over to Arkatex 2. Bye.**

**Hey guys, this is Arkatex 2 and I really like this plot and I bet you will too. By the way, there are changes that I have made to the episodes. THE PLAY FORMATES ARE GONE, YAY. I believed the playthings were terrible so I'm making these episodes better by doing story format.**

**Arkatex: You said my work was terrible :(**

**Arkatex 2: SHADDYUP **

**Well here you go! Enjoy!**

"Now boarding for Morimiya, now boarding." The announcer said. Regret and the group were getting on the shinkansen to Morimiya, a town north of Tokyo, for a small vacation. All of them got on except Regret. "Regret, come on!" Ichigo said. Regret didn't like the look if the large mechanical beast. "Get on!" Ichigo yelled. "Are you kidding me?" Regret said, "I ain't getting on that thing!" Ichigo sighed then grabbed Regret. "H-H-Hey, what are you… Ahhhh!" Regret yelled as he was thrown onto the train.

The trip was long and tiring, most of the group had fallen asleep, for a few hours, except Regret, who was "hiding" on the floor. Ichigo was laid back; Yoruichi had her head on Ichigo's shoulder, Urahara was somewhere on the train, most likely flirting with the attendant, Uryu was looking out the window, Chad was eating, Renji was off with Rukia, Lu was going to the front cabin, and Elisa was trying to stand Regret up.

"Now arriving at Morimiya." An announcer said. As all of them got up to leave Regret jumped out the window. "…Baka." Rukia said.

**Short, yes. Me lazy? Yes. I want your money? Yes! Now anyways this is Arkatex and Arkatex 2 signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! Sorry very the WAAAAYYYY late update. I don't have any excuses so go ahead and call me lazy. Also, my friend is in production of a story that he wants to publish and sell and whatnot, and the cool thing is he is letting me use his characters for this story. Well I'm not going to keep you from your story so here you go. ENJOY!**

"Elisa, where are we going?" Regret asked. "You'll see!" Elisa responded. She was always like this, mysterious giving very few hints and trying to be as frustrating as ever. Soon the pair appeared in front of Urahara's room door. As Elisa opened the door she said, "Look, over here." Following her desires, he did so and doing so, he found a pile of documents, many of which didn't make any sense.

"Dimensional Orb, The Shattered, Angels, Demon Banes," Regret started, "What do all these mean?" He asked. "I don't know," Elisa said, "but what ever this is… it's juicy!" she said with a smirk. "Never have changed." Regret said with a chuckle. "Would you have it any other way?" Elisa asked. At that point, when Regret looked into her eyes, he had the sudden urge to hold her. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance as they heard Urahara head upstairs, towards his room. As Regret and Elisa stared at each other, Elisa was the first to speak, "Hide." She said in a panicked voice.

They both rushed towards the closet and quickly entered it just before two people walked in. "We should be able to talk in here for a while." A voice that sounded like Urahara said. "Good." Another voice said. "Now straight down to business Mr. Urahara," the unfamiliar man said, "unfortunately, you cannot be here any longer, they are coming and there have been sightings of them already. They are coming this way and soon there will be hell on Earth.

"As much as I hate to say it there simply just isn't any time." The man said in an urgent voice. "As much as I would like to, there is still unfinished business here and because of it I won't be ready to leave until sundown." Urahara said. "Make sure it gets done soon," the man said, "You are a valuable asset to us and the people here… I would hate to have them lose you." The man said. There was a moment of silence. No doubt Urahara was thinking. "… Alright come later today and I should be ready." Urahara said finally. The man nodded stood up and left.

Urahara sighed and walked to the closet and opened the door "GOOD MORNING REGRET-SAN AND ELISA-SAN! MY, HAVE YOU BEEN DOING NAAUGHTY THINGS IN HERE?" the last line earned the old man a punch from both Regret and Elisa. "Um well down to it, I do need to talk with you Regret." Regret sat down. "I do believe I have an answer why you do not have a bankai OR a shikai," Urahara started, "But please do remember that this is only a theory. Regret, I believe that you do not have any spiritual energy at all! Or, very, very little."

Regret was confused at his words. "How exactly is that possible, after I performed a technique that required it?" Regret asked. "Simple, you borrow other peoples' spiritual energy." Urahara said while pointing, "Which is what made you more powerful than any other entity on the field. They became so weak because of their loss of spiritual energy that they could barely do anything against you!" He explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Elisa said, "Why would his body suck out others' spiritual energy and what would allow Regret to do so?" she asked. "Ah, but as I said, it is only a theory. Now…" he said while pushing Regret and Elisa out the door. "I have thing to do and I'm sure," Urahara winked, "that you two have "private" things you need to do." Urahara closed his door before the pair could hurt him.

* * *

><p>"Regret let's go," Ichigo yelled. Regret quickly grabbed his large broad sword and ran toward the entrance to the basement. "Ichigo, what is going on?" Regret said as they ran towards the Senkaimon, the others, besides Urahara, running behind them. "Soul Society has been invaded again." Ichigo said. "Honestly, those guys should get a better security system." Regret said as they all ran through the gate.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here they come Aizen." Ladon said. A group fell from the sky and landed in front of Ladon and Aizen. "Ladon, you son of a bitch!" Regret yelled at him. Ladon let loose a haughty laugh. " Good to see you too, my son." Regret's face became contorted with rage. "YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Ladon only smirked.<p>

"Anyways," Ladon started, "Welcome to the Soul Society. But there appears to be someone missing- oh there he is." Urahara ran up to the group. Ladon soon began to pace as he started speaking. "Now," he began, " I do believe there is some explaining to do." Regret took a step forward. Ichigo had to hold him back. Something wasn't right, that was obvious.

"Let's start at the beginning," Ladon started, "I was revived by a being I can only describe as a god! I call him, as so many others, Master. He was able to revive me with a shard that would look like a simple piece of rock to any regular eyes. But this little shard had more power than, well, anything! My master was so… courteous to let me come back and put an end to my enemies. He also gave me the shard and with this shard I traveled through dimensions and brought Regret with me, to this dimension.

"Granted it was dirty, teleporting him as if he was a mole, worthless to live. But I digress. As I arrived here, I found Grimmjow and told him to kill Chael and that retched divine tribe woman, Celine. In payment, I would set free Aizen and spread the New War. I won't explain that, as it would take far to long. I will keep my word, and do as my master directs. Spread this disease and end life."

"I have had enough!" Regret yelled. He drew his sword and ran towards Ladon, Ichigo too late to stop him. As Regret go close to Ladon, Ladon held up his hand and Regret was stopped. Ladon pointed his hand upwards and Regret flew up. The others began to run for Regret but Ladon pointed his hand at them and they were pushed backwards. Slowly Regret floated towards Ladon. Ladon was "pulling" Regret towards him and all the while smile like a madman.

"This is the power my master gave me, though only a portion is what I'm showing you." Ladon said. Regret couldn't move. He was stopped in front of Ladon. "I told this war would start by the blood of the one that stopped Aizen, and begin it shall." Ladon turned towards the others and raised something in his hand. It looked similar to a gun but this thing was silver, long, and glowed green. He aimed and fired at the group. Regret thought that he was aiming at Ichigo, as Yoruichi, as she ran in front of him. But they were both wrong. The green bullet was fired at not Ichigo, but at Kisuke Urahara.

The green bullet hit him between the eyes, and he fell to the ground with an astonished face.

**MUAHAHAHAHA I killed Urahara! How do you like me now? Well anyways, i promise the next chapter will come up sooner than this one sadly my friend got stuck in school and trips to PAX that he didn't make a fun story. Well, so you all next time. BYE!**


End file.
